


fevers & forehead kisses

by k1llug0ns



Series: safe & sound [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Papasuke, Sickfic, i edited this at 4 in the morning im sorry, mamakura, no beta we die like the akatsuki, somewhat graphic depictions of sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k1llug0ns/pseuds/k1llug0ns
Summary: in which sasuke and sakura care for their daughter while she's sick.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sarada, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sarada & Uchiha Sasuke
Series: safe & sound [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056311
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	fevers & forehead kisses

**Author's Note:**

> written for an anon request (that's been sitting in my inbox for a month um)
> 
> uh uh uh definitely an au lol  
> sasuke didn't go on his long mission thing and he helped raise sarada um  
> if something doesn't make sense in the context of the naruverse,, just go with it lol
> 
> oh and no beta reader we die like the akatsuki  
> sasuke is probably ooc because the only way i ever write him is ooc lmao  
> that being said if there r grammar errors/misspelled words/things that don't make sense pls lmk so i can fix it!!!

sasuke wakes in a semi-conscious, dizzy state, vision blurry and body tucked under a blanket. the first thing he notices is his wife snuggled tightly against his side, her chest rising and falling with each breath.

he rubs at his eyes with his hands, palms digging into them as he forces the sleep out of his body. blinking blearily at the alarm clock, he notes that it’s only 2:27 in the morning.

he is a light sleeper, so he figures there are a number of things that would have woken him up at this hour. a bird hitting a window, perhaps? or maybe something falling from a shelf? or maybe, sarada got up to get water, and make a noise while doing so.

now curious as to what woke him up, though not fully awake yet, sasuke pushed himself upright, carefully maneuvering his way out of his wife’s grasp so that she wouldn't wake.

climbing out of bed, and giving himself a moment to steady himself, he starts out of the bedroom, and down the hallway to investigate.

the first thing he notices when he pushes open the bedroom door is a light streaming from the hallway, from the bathroom specifically. at first, he believes that his hypothesis about sarada just getting up to get something must’ve been correct, so he starts to turn around to head back to sleep, but the sound of a muffled sob interrupted with an awful retching pulls his attention. he turns his eyes to the door, flinching at the brightness of the light seeping through the crack, eyes still not totally adjusted to being awake.

he gently knocks on the door, careful not to wake his wife up, but receives no response.

pushing the bathroom door open, and reaching for the light switch, he stops in his tracks at the sight of his daughter, hunched over the toilet, with a feverish pink tint to her sweaty skin, and messy raven hair sticking to her face.

she’s gasping for oxygen in between bouts of sickness like she hadn’t had a breath of air in years, and sasuke’s heart clenches painfully, knowing there’s not much he can do to ease the sickness. something that disturbs him even more is the way her hand is weakly by her face with a mix of vomit and saliva on it. paired with the muffled sob he heard a few minutes ago, and the way she's desperately trying not to breathe loud and heavy, he comes to the conclusion that she was trying not to be heard.

he wonders why she's trying to be so quiet, why she didn't wake him up, or ask for help, and he wonders if she doesn't trust him.

more concern floods through his body as he crouches down, and she looks at him with weird expression, like she hadn’t noticed he’d been here for at least a few minutes now. he slowly sits beside her and pulls her glasses off of her face, setting up on the counter. she looks like she’s about to say something, but then another wave of sickness rushes through her, and she turns around, violently heaving. grabbing a hair tie off of the counter, he loosely ties her hair back as best as he can, and goes back to rubbing gentle circles into her back.

puke sloshes in the toilet bowl as she chokes on another heave. gasping for air once more as her body finally gives her a break. she starts to slump against sasuke before realizing what she’s doing, and using what must be an incredible amount of strength given her feverish state, she forces her body back up again, sitting rigidly and as upright as she can manage.

‘papa?’ she slurs, her voice as weak as her body appeared to be. her eyes were glossy and red rimmed, and he can only imagine how miserable she must feel right now.

(and he’d do anything to take that pain away, he’d do anything to take her pain and put it on himself, to spare her from ever having to feel hurt again in her life.)

instead of showing his thoughts through his expression, he offers a loose half smile, moving his hand from the small of her back to her scalp, scratching in small circles.

sarada leans into his touch, eyes drifting closed though she continued to fight to keep herself awake. she slowly shifts into his lap, leaning against his chest.

once her breathing has evened out, sasuke moves his hand from her head, reaching to flush the toilet. sarada flinches at the noise.

the turning on of the sink grabs sasuke’s attention, and he turns to see sakura wetting a rag with cold water, and crouching down to press it to her daughter’s face. sarada tries to say something, but it sounds too slurred for him to be able to make out what she’s saying. when she opens her mouth again to try to repeat herself, her voice breaks as she starts heaving again, and sasuke barely has enough time to rearrange her body back over the toilet.

his hands support her almost limp body, while sakura keeps the wet rag pressed to her forehead as best as she can, using her other arm to rub circles into her daughter's lower back.

sasuke looks at her with a pleading look, begging her to do something.

'there isn't a whole lot i can do until she's stopped vomiting. i'm sorry.' sakura responds, and sasuke knows she feels just as helpless as he does.

he wishes he could take whatever she's going through, take the pain away from her, and spare her from the hurt, and not being able to do anything to help makes him want to scream.

so for now, he’ll hold and support her, and make sure she recovers.

the hands supporting his daughter rub slow circles into her arm until her stomach stops contracting. 

she falls backwards again, and sasuke catches her. sakura pulls the washcloth away to feel her forehead. she makes an expression and pushes the stray hairs from sarada's ponytail back behind her ear, and sasuke knows the fever has to be bad.

sakura stands up and dims the bathroom lights, and sarada relaxes a little bit against sasuke. "i'm going to go get a few things. can you get her in bed?" she asks, and sasuke nods, eyes drifting down to his daughter's fever flushed face. sakura leaves the room, and sasuke grabs the washcloth again, wiping the sweat and vomit off of her face. moving quietly, but obviously so that he doesn't startle her, he picks her up by her armpits, resting her on his hip as he turns the light all the way off, grabbing her glasses. as he makes his way down the hall, he hears a sniffle and feels a hot tear against his neck where sarada's head is nestled. he walks into her room and sets her down on the bed gently.

crouching down, he pushes hair out of her face, trying to read her expression in the moonlight seeping through the window. "what's wrong?" he whispered. "do you think you're gonna be sick again?"

"hurts" was the mumbled response he got. 

"what does?" he whispered again, feeling her forehead for himself. he winced at the contact - she was definitely running a fever. sarada weakly pointed at her head, leaning into her fathers' touch. sasuke nodded and pressed his lips to her hair. "mama went to get medicine" he offered. "but before you can take it, do you think you have enough energy to change into some clean clothes?" another weak nod.

gathering pajama pants and a hoodie (that looked an awful lot like the one he saw boruto wearing the other day, he noted), he handed her the clothes and stepped out of the room. "i'm gonna go help your mama, i'll be right back" he told her, waiting for her response before heading down the hallway to the kitchen.

turning the corner, he almost ran into sakura, who almost dropped everything she was carrying as a result. she looked up at him with a flustered pout, and she looked so _cute_ that sasuke couldn't resist pressing a little kiss to her nose before taking the cup out of her hand and turning back around, making his way back to his daughter's room. sakura stood frozen for a moment before hastily following after him.

when she walks into the room, sasuke is coaxing sarada into a sitting position, rubbing small circles in her back. sakura kneels at the side of the bed, holding out the little white pills in one hand and taking the glass of water from where it was placed on her nightstand in the other. sarada swallowed them with ease and laid back down. 

sakura saw sasuke stand up out of the corner of her eye, starting to make his way to the door. sakura moved to follow, but felt a little hand tugging on her own.

she turned to sarada, who was looking up at her with her obsidian eyes. "stay?" she asked in a mumbled voice. sakura responded with a smile and motioned for sasuke to come back. climbing into the small bed, she pulled the covers back over sarada. sasuke sat on the other side with his back against the headboard, and sarada's head on his leg. 

sarada shuts her eyes, finally, and falls asleep with a content smile on her face. sasuke sits there in the dark, watching the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest as she breathes in and out. he doesn't know how long he sits there, but eventually he feels a poke against his arm.

"sasuke, go to sleep" sakura mumbles. "she'll be okay, i promise"

sasuke only offers a nod in response, running his fingers through his daughter's hair until he finally falls into slumber, with the last thing he sees being his wife and his daughter by his side, sleeping soundly and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> this is my first time writing a sickfic so um ,,, i tried lol  
> again, if there are any places that need corrections, pls lmk!!!  
> comments & kudos r appreciated:]  
> twitter | SAKURABL00MS  
> instagram | sakurabl00ms  
> tumblr | k1llug0ns


End file.
